1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of sighting or aiming devices for golf clubs and particularly deals with a light- weight device easily attached to and removed from the shaft of a golf club, preferably a putter, to be used during practice for teaching the proper use of the club without changing its feel.
2. Prior Art
Many types of sighting or aiming devices have been proposed for golf clubs. These devices are generally cumbersome, heavy, permanently fixed to the club and intended for use during play, and change the feel of the club. The art of sighting or aiming devices for golf clubs is especially deficient in providing the user with an easily attached and removed very light weight practice device that does not change the feel or construction of the golf club and is easily adjustable without tools to accommodate different types of clubs.
It would therefore be an improvement in this art to provide a light weight detachable aiming or sighting device for golf clubs, particularly putters, which shows the correct sight line for the intended path of the ball, teaches an on-line back swing and follow-through, shows the tilt deviation of the hitting face and develops a consistent grooved stroke without in any way changing the feel of the club.